Learning to Love Snape
by HermioneSnape11
Summary: Hermione is forced to marry Snape or be forced to serve Malfoy. What happens when she choses. Rated M just for a little language. I chose M just in case. Just kissing, and mild language. nothing graphic. Chapter 1 revised
1. Chapter 1

This is the Revised first chapter! Thanx Patchye!!!

Chapter 1: It doesn't concern you, or does it?

"What!!!!" came the scream of one Hermione Granger. It could be heard almost halfway to the Great Hall.

"You are all bloody mental. I will never agree to it," came the scream again

"Hermione, dear, calm down. You have to. It is your only option," replied Dumbledore quietly, trying to get her to consider what he was asking.

"I will not calm down, and it is NOT my only option! That is the last thing I will do! Over my dead body will I ever marry HIM!"

"Miss Granger, you are being unreasonable. If the Headmaster says it is the only option, then it is the only option. I wasn't too fond of the idea myself, but you don't see me acting like a child about it," the bat said in an annoyed tone.

"You just stay out of it. I have had about enough of your bullshit lately. This does not concern you so why are you here?" she said before she realized she was wrong. It did concern him. He was the one that Dumbledore was telling her she had to marry. HE was the reason she was about to go insane.

"Miss Granger, stop acting like a child, and as a matter of fact it DOES concern me, or are you too dumbheaded to realize that? You can't be in that much shock. You aren't the little know-it-all that you claim to be now, are you?"

"Kiss my arse, Snape. Go back where you came from, you overgrown bat!" Hermione was by this time really pissed off. She never claimed to be a know-it-all. People just called her that because she was smart.

Sarcastically Snape replied, "It would be inappropriate to 'kiss your arse' in front of the Headmaster, and I don't believe I would fit back inside my mother. Especially if I am 'overgrown'. As for the bat part, I don't have wings, and I am awake during the day. I would think that you of all people would be intelligent enough to realize those facts. Neville Longbottom would be able to see them, and I thought you were a million times smarter than him, but I guess not."

The look on Hermione's face was surprisingly frightening to Snape. He never been scared around any woman other than his mother before in his entire life, but the look on Hermione's face was way too much for him to handle. For the first time in years, Professor Severus Snape said, "Oh God, Hermione, I—I'm—I am sorry..."

At this Dumbledore laughed. He couldn't take it anymore. The two people standing in front of him looked like a married couple, and Severus had actually apologized. When had he ever apologized….?

"Severus...If you don't mind...will you please wait outside?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Severus with the 'you aren't helping, so go away' look.

"Yes...I do mind...this concerns us both, therefore we should both be involved. It isn't all just about her, I have feelings too, she's not the only one that is mortified of this. I have been happy living alone for years and I don't want to suddenly get married, especially not to HER! A student none the less, and a girl 20 years my junior! It will disrupt my life completely!"

Hermione stared in shock. 'She learned more about Snape in the past 2 minutes than she had in 7 years—Severus, his name was Severus, if he was going to be her husband, she would call him Seve... _Wait, _she thought, _did I just agree to myself to marry Sev...Snape!!? I think I am going nuts. God help me. Someone take me to a psychiatric ward, like Neville's parents were taken…please, I am begging you! I have gone bonkers!'_

"Hermione...are you okay...?" Dumbledore asked, noticing that she was staring off into space with this look on her face.

"Uh… What???" she managed to choke out. "I'm fine."

"Do you agree to marry Severus? It is your only option to keep you out of the hands of the Malfoys. I'm sorry, but I think you guys could get along quite well, if you were both willing to work on it. You both love potions and books, and you both have to deal with unintelligent

people every day, and you both are stubborn. In my eyes, you are perfect for each other. If you were married to him, you would never get bored during a conversation, and you wouldn't have to wait for him to look up words that you say while having an intelligent conversation."

For some reason, Dumbledore was making sense to her. She hated it when people asked her what words meant when they were having conversations.

_Maybe he's going bonkers too. Maybe he should go to the psychiatric ward with her—he would make a good cellmate, _Hermione thought as she was listening to Dumbledore ramble on and try to convince her it wasn't all that bad.

Then Dumbledore asked, "So what do you say."

Hermione thought to herself, _What do I say, I say no. You two both need to go to the mental hospital without me. I will never in my life marry Snape, nor would I even consider it._

Quietly she mumbled……..

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I thought it would add a little suspense, I already have half of the 2nd chapter written, so just please be patient.

please read and review. i want your opinions.

Special Thanks to Patchye for being my beta. She helped the story sound a lot better. Thank you Patchye!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the slow update. School started, and I just started high school, so very hectic and everything, so thank you for waiting. Thanks to Patcheye for corrections! And thanks for the reviews!

_I will never in my life marry Snape, _Hermione thought.

Quietly she mumbled, "Yes."

_No!_ she thought._ Why did I say that?_

_"_What was that, Miss Granger? I couldn't hear you," said Snape. He had actually heard her the first time, but for some reason he wanted to hear it from her again.

"I said yes," she repeated clearly. "I mean—no. Wait, I mean yes. I mean no, yes, no, yes, no, I DON"T KNOW!!!!!! Would you two _please _stop staring at me? It's making me fucking nervous! Look, you can't expect me to choose my life's entire course in three hours. I can't—I won't do it!"

Hermione sank deeper into her chair. Too late, she became aware of what she had just said to her professors.

Snape gaped at Hermione. _Did Miss Granger really just use the f-word, _he wondered,_ or am I hearing things?_

Hermione looked up into Snape's eyes and saw that she had surprised him. Still feeling not quite herself, she said sarcastically, "What, you've never heard a girl say the word 'fucking'?"

Snape's bewildered expression reverted back to its usual sneer. "Miss Granger, you are not to address a professor in that manner. Fifty points from Gryffindor for your poor use of the English language."

"You can't take points from me! That's not fair!" Hermione replied, "I was just told that I was to marry the likes of you, and that is hard for me to grasp. And before you say any smart arse comment, I'll tell you—yes, there are things in life that even a person like me can't fully grasp. You should know all too well. After all, _you_ can't seem to grasp that people have _feelings_, and that the words you say greatly affect others!"

With those final words, Hermione bolted out of Dumbledore's office. She wasn't going to wait around for Snape to recover from her latest blow to his overgrown ego.

She ran down the stairs, and out the front doors toward the pond.

Since Voldemort's death during the final battle, most of his Death Eaters had been either imprisoned or killed. Harry was always busy these days trying to fight off masses of screaming girls. The rest of his time he spent with Ginny, and Ron… well, Ron had died in the final battle too.

Hermione's relationship with him had finally begin to progress before the battle. In fact, they had finally reached third base… and then… It was too painful to remember. Every time she thought about it she burst into tears. How dare him! How dare him!

He had known he would die. Yet he wouldn't let her save him. He had put her in a body binding spell. He didn't want her protecting him and getting killed in the process. She had begged and pleaded, but he wouldn't budge. She tried every spell she could think of to get out of it, but he and Harry had been taking lessons with Lupin, and he had gotten much better in DADA.

Sometimes Hermione came to the pond just to sit and think. She had forgotten about the library. She didn't like going there anymore. It was the last place she and Ron had made love. That had been the last time he had made her feel on top of the world. He always had made her feel special. Ron had a talent for making her feel things that most people rarely felt—that was what she had loved about him. He was funny at times, and could actually be smart—although he never applied himself when it came to school work—and he had made her feel special.

_Stop thinking about him, _Hermione thought to herself. _It will only make you feel worse, and it won't help this situation._

_I miss Ron. If he were here, I wouldn't have to worry about marrying Professor Snape—Severus—_

The sound of his name in her head made her suddenly ill. She got up, ran over to behind the big white oak that shaded a small area not twenty-five feet from the pond, and puked.


End file.
